


Between Angels & Insects

by sugarmeli



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Demons, End of the World, Español | Spanish, Fantasy, M/M, angel - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmeli/pseuds/sugarmeli
Summary: Aoi es un ángel cazador de demonios. Durante su misión de proteger a Reita, un chico que tiene  la clave del Apocalipsis dentro de su cabeza, debe salvar el mundo.Sin embargo, conoce a Uruha, un demonio del que se enamora irremediablemente. Ahora, debe evitar la destrucción de todo lo que conoce evadiendo los sentimientos que surgen de un amor maldito.





	Between Angels & Insects

**Author's Note:**

> Probando suerte por acá, a ver que tal. Por ahora solo en español, tal vez suba en inglés mas adelante

Dios creó la tierra, la llenó de animales y plantas que convivían en un ciclo infinito de perfección. Pero aquello no era suficiente, así que creó al hombre quien pobló la tierra tomando de ella lo necesario para sobrevivir. Sin embargo el hombre era vulnerable ante la naturaleza, por lo que Dios le otorgó la protección de los ángeles. Que eran más sabios y más poderosos.

Algunos ángeles consideraron que era justo compartir sus conocimientos y poderes con los humanos, sin embargo al hacerlo pecaron contra el creador, trajeron guerra y ambición dentro de los humanos, quienes comenzaron a destruir el hogar que se les había otorgado. Para proteger la tierra, Dios creó a los demonios y desterró a los ángeles quienes habían pecado en contra de sus creaciones a una dimensión en la que no podrían dañar ni a la tierra ni a sus habitantes.

Tarde ya era para todos, pues los desterrados ya habían plantado los males en los humanos y en la tierra, dentro de los mismos ángeles y demonios, que comenzaron a verse como enemigos naturales. Si los humanos dañaban la tierra, los demonios los dañaban a ellos, y los ángeles los protegían.

A medida que pasó el tiempo los ángeles y los demonios se hicieron invisibles para el hombre, y las leyendas comenzaron. Los demonios eran vistos como seres malignos a lo que había que destruir y a los ángeles como seres divinos a los cuales adorar, olvidando que eran tan imperfectos e iguales que ellos. Olvidaron también a los Desterrados, quienes juraron regresar a su dimensión original y deshacerse de aquello que los había dañado. Sólo necesitarían la llave para lograrlo.

A lo largo de los años los demonios formaron la Liga de los Demonios, dedicada a protegerse de la cacería a la que los ángeles los estaban sometiendo. Y como respuesta, se creó la Organización angelical, para proteger a todo ser humano de cualquier amenaza. Así ha sido desde tiempos inmemoriables.

Angeles contra demonios, humanos ignorantes, siempre una amenaza que proviene de otras dimensiones infernales. El cuento de nunca acabar y Aoi Shiroyama estaba harto.

Era un cazador, y era el mejor. Una especie de mercenario que no pertenecía al ejército de Dios, si no a un rango más bajo de la Organización que se dedicaba a pelear contra demonios en una pequeña escala. La mayoría de los ángeles que eran cazadores pronto eran ascendidos al ejército, pero él no, por diferentes razones; sin embargo Aoi tenía más valor como cazador que como un simple soldado y toda la Organización lo sabía.

Pero estaba harto.

Hacer las cosas por el bien común y no porque realmente las sintiera, ser sólo una sombra del sistema, ser invisible para los humanos y sobretodo encontrarse vacío. Sentirse incompleto, sin propósito real en su existencia. No podía quejarse, la Organización le daba todo: casa, alimento y cualquier cosa que necesitara, excepto lo único que sabía que le faltaba. Algo que cada ángel y cada demonio anhelaba desde su nacimiento.

-otra vez estás perdido en tus ensoñaciones - la voz de una mujer interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Estaba en la sala de su casa mirando hacia la ventana, la casa se la había otorgado la Organización y no era un terreno más grande que un departamento con una sala de estar, una habitación y un baño. Sin embargo por la manera de vivir de la Organización y su trabajo, todos tenían libre acceso a todos los lugares; excepto al edificio principal.

Se giró con un suspiro - ¿qué necesitas ahora Umi? - preguntó con desdén.

Una chica de cabello castaño claro de estatura mediana le devolvía la mirada con expresión aburrida; era bonita pero era muy alta para la mayoría; mucho más que el promedio de las ángeles hembras. Además la chica ya tenía pareja, así que pocos se atrevían a acercarse a pesar de su carácter noble.

-hola a ti también - dijo un tanto ofendida - oye a donde...- lo siguió mientras Aoi salía de la casa. 

La organización era un conjunto de enormes edificios invisibles para el ojo humano, de color blanco. Todo era blanco o de cristal, con enormes jardines que cubrían todo el terreno y pequeños caminos empedrados. No existía la necesidad de electricidad y los únicos adornos que existían eran grandes fuentes con querubines dorados que ocasionaban un paisaje bastante perturbador a los ojos de Aoi.

Salió al jardín vistiendo unos jeans y una camiseta, nada fuera de lo común y mucho menos interesante. Metió las manos en las bolsas de los pantalones como era su costumbre y suspiró, era un día soleado, no le gustaba el sol, lo cual era irónico, a la mayoría de los de su especie les gustaba el sol, la luz; después de todo de ahí provenían.

-te falta hacer muecas - se burló Umi a su lado, sus ojos gatunos esperaban una respuesta sarcástica.

-sabes que odio el sol - afirmó chasqueando la lengua - ¿y mi hermano? - preguntó buscando levemente con la mirada.

La chica miró hacia el frente, donde los mas pequeños jugaban a salpicarse los unos a los otros en una de las fuentes de querubines - que sea su pareja única no significa que tenga que estar pegada a Tora todo el tiempo - sonrió - además vine por ti, al parecer tienes nueva misión - ladeó la cabeza y sonrió al notar que uno de los pequeños había caído de lleno en la fuente y ahora lloraba del berrinche.

-déjame adivinar, algo de suma importancia que no lo puede hacer nadie más porque sólo yo tengo las habilidades necesarias sin que el ejercito se vea involucrado - repitió el mismo discurso que había escuchado miles de veces antes.

Umi alzó los hombros - yo sólo soy la mensajera....

Aoi rodó los ojos - al menos espero que sea algo interesante - se dirigió al edificio principal.

-x-

Akira Suzuki siempre se había considerado alguien normal, es decir, no era un mal estudiante y tampoco era el mejor. No destacaba en alguna actividad en especial, tal vez sólo cuando jugaba soccer, pero no era el único que tenía una buena condición física. Tampoco era especialmente guapo, había tenido algunas novias y dos o tres amoríos pero nada más. Pronto se graduaría de la universidad y tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en una pequeña cafetería, vivía solo en el dormitorio de la facultad de arquitectura y no era un entusiasta de las fiestas. No había un solo rasgo en él que pudiera decirse, especial.

Su niñez la había pasado con su madre, abuela y su hermana; antes de mudarse a la ciudad a estudiar; eso era todo. Esa era la gran historia de su vida y sin embargo ahí estaba, sentado en una banca de una iglesia a donde había llegado la noche anterior. Tenía el ipod prendido y los audífonos puestos, pero no escuchaba realmente la canción, sólo movía frenéticamente las piernas y hacía sonidos con los labios.

La iglesia era su última opción antes de tomar medidas extremas a su ahora extraña condición. Había llegado la noche anterior pero al tratar de relatar su malestar se había desmayado, lo siguiente que supo fue que había despertado, le habían dado de desayunar y lo habían dirigido a la capilla donde ahora esperaba a alguien o al menos eso suponía.

Finalmente un sacerdote de cabello oscuro se acercó a él. Parecía ser de su edad, estaba vestido normalmente, es decir para alguien de la iglesia. Tenía pantalones caqui y una camisa blanca abotonada al cuello con la sotana y llevaba su cabello perfectamente bien peinado, fuera de eso se veía perfectamente normal; de hecho era preciosa. Claro, era un sacerdote y Akira tenía problemas más grandes que estar pensando si un sacerdote era guapo o no, pero lo era.

-hola - dijo el con alegría - soy Kai y ¿tu? - se presentó sentándose a su lado.

-Soy Akira Suzuki, pero todos me llaman Reita - se limitó a contestar moviendo aún más la pierna y volteando hacia todos lados, paranoico de lo que podía suceder.

El chico llamado Kai se acomodó - me dijeron que buscabas ayuda - dijo en tono neutro.

Él asintió - tengo miedo - sus ojos reflejaban la verdad - no soy muy religioso, ni mucho menos, pero son mi ultima opción antes de internarme en un psiquiátrico o algo por el estilo - hablo en voz baja, a pesar de que a esa hora la iglesia ya se encontraba cerrada.

Kai alzó la ceja - para eso estamos, para escucharte y no para juzgarte. ¿Quieres confesarte? - entrecerró sus manos.

El chico rubio negó - Se lo explicaré y usted me dirá que necesito hacer ¿de acuerdo? - lo miró expectante hasta que asintió. Suspiró rogando por dentro que no lo tomaran por un loco - juro que he ido con mas de diez doctores y todos me han hecho los mismos análisis, todos han llegado a la misma conclusión. No tengo ninguna enfermedad mental, al menos fisiológicamente hablando - temblaba - fui al psicólogo, pero no es que haya tenido un trauma muy fuerte o algo así. He tratado de tomar pastillas, pero no se termina, nada funciona, estoy desesperado - miró a Kai con los ojos vidriosos.

-dime que es lo que pasa - el joven no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de lo que el rubio hablaba, aunque podía imaginarse.

-escucho voces, muchas, distintas y no me dejan en paz - dijo con un nudo en la garganta - no me lo tome a mal, al principio creí que era mi imaginación, pero incrementaron. Así que fui al medico y le expliqué mi situación. Se sorprendió pues me dijo que los pacientes esquizofrénicos no son capaces de diferenciar cuando están en realidad o en la fantasía; pero su pensamiento más normal fue que tal vez apenas empezaba. Sin embargo al hacerme los análisis no mostraron nada, mi cerebro funcionaba regularmente, sugirió que fuera al psicólogo y me recetó pastillas para dormir. Pero no funcionó, las voces se hacen cada vez mas fuertes, no me dejan dormir, no me dejan pensar, estudiar, leer, hablar o escuchar - tembló con mas fuerza.

Kai suspiró - ¿qué te dicen? - preguntó temeroso. Había escuchado un rumor y todos en la iglesia pensaban que tal vez, ese chico rubio de aspecto nervioso podía ser la clave para algo siniestro.

Reita abrió mucho los ojos - creerá que estoy loco...

-solo dilo, ya te dije que nadie te va a juzgar

El rubio tomó aire - dicen que encuentre al ángel caído, que él me ayudará. Dicen que los ayude a castigar a todos los hombres, que los humanos no merecen misericordia, que ayude a la construcción de un nuevo mundo....no dejan de hablar del ángel caído....creo que hablan del diablo - se había puesto pálido. El sacerdote abrió mucho los ojos - hablan del fin del mundo, dicen que no confíe en los ángeles - cerró con fuerza los ojos y se llevó las manos a los oídos como si estuviera escuchando mucho ruido y no lo resistiera - dicen que no confíe en usted - hizo más presión a sus oídos - callénse - casi gritó.

-¿los estás escuchando ahorita? - Kai se levantó alarmado, no sabía qué hacer.

-¡¡¡¡déjenme!!!! - Reita parecía estar teniendo una batalla interna, cayó de rodillas aun intentando callar a las voces de su cabeza - no sé quien es, nunca había oído ese nombre, déjenme en paz - gruesas lagrimas resbalaron de sus ojos, hasta que por fin, frente a Kai, perdió el conocimiento.

-x-

Aoi Shiroyama, el mejor cazador de la Organización angelical estaba ahí, parado frente a todo el consejo. Los grandes mandos de los ángeles, un montón de burócratas sin mucho qué hacer, mas que ir dandole ordenes a todo el mundo y por supuesto, sus jefes.

-¿y no quieren que rescate a un gato de un árbol ya que estoy de paso? - dijo molesto cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja.

-Aoi, por favor, tenemos nuestras razones para encomendar esta misión, así que deja de quejarte - le dijo un superior, un ángel al que todos conocían como Miyavi. Un sujeto que en apariencia lucía de unos treinta y tantos con un montón de tatuajes en la espalda que parecían hechos con pincel, que siempre se veían por la vestimenta que utilizaba. Era un completo lunático, pero era la única persona a la que Aoi le tenía cierto respeto.

Rodó los ojos - soy el mejor si de cazar demonios se trata y ustedes me quieren usar como niñera, creo que es un gran desperdicio de mi talento - volvió a decir - pero ya ni me voy a quejar, ustedes son los jefes - alzó los brazos e hizo un saludo del ejército en señal de burla- ¿cuando salgo? - preguntó.

-en este instante - el ángel pelinegro se sorprendió - ese chico es de suma importancia para la Organización, debes traerlo aquí lo antes posible - el superior dijo con voz queda.

\- de acuerdo - asintió y salió de la sala, sin decir nada más.

Una anciana mujer sentada en la enorme mesa de la sala se dirigió hacia Miyavi- no entiendo porque mandar solamente a Aoi, si algo le pasa a ese Portal, si cae en manos equivocadas. Nos estás arriesgando demasiado - dijo con seriedad.

Miyavi negó - por lo que decía el mensaje, llegó por su cuenta a la iglesia. Es decir que nadie sabe aún que se encuentra ahí; oficialmente esto no ha empezado, nadie lo está buscando - se tapó los ojos con las manos - aún hay tiempo de frenar esta locura y Aoi es el mejor para escoltarlo de forma discreta, si mandamos al ejercito, la Liga de los Demonios sabrá que lo encontramos. Sería contraproducente. Aoi lo hará bien, aunque no sepa la enorme responsabilidad que en realidad carga - suspiró finalmente,

-más vale que tengas razón, porque de ese portal depende el futuro de todo el planeta y tu confías demasiado en ese ángel rebelde - bufó la anciana.

-x-

Aoi entró a su pequeña casa dando un portazo. Encontró a Tora, su hermano mayor, sentado en la sala con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su cara; a pesar de que ambos tenían el cabello negro y los ojos oscuros, Tora tenía la espalda más ancha y era ligeramente más alto que Aoi, sus facciones no eran finas sino toscas y si se veía de atrás parecía un gorila por los músculos, a diferencia de su hermano menor, quien era más bien delgado, con músculos marcados.

-entonces, es cierto, te mandaron de niñera - se burló Tora - era obvio después del desastre que armaste la última vez - chasqueó la lengua.

-fue culpa de esa cosa, no se dejaba matar - se defendió buscando armas en el baúl junto a los sillones y guardándose cuchillos en el cinturón - dudo encontrar algún demonio, pero por si las dudas - dijo.

Su acompañante torció la boca - no recuerdo que hubiera tantos problemas con los demonios como últimamente - opinó - digo siempre han habido, pero ¿no te parece que son muchos? - le preguntó.

Aoi sonrió - por mi mejor, así me divierto mas, ademas es cuestión de equilibrio - dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio el mundo.

-esa es la cuestión, no somos tantos

-te estás rompiendo la cabeza, estar tan cerca de Umi te está afectando - se rió, mientras Tora alzaba una ceja.

-que Umi sea treinta veces más inteligente que los dos juntos, no es mi culpa

Aoi soltó una carcajada - Umi es ángel de la investigación, es obvio. Pero ponla a pelear, sería muy diferente, tu y yo estamos hechos para el combate - dijo sin una gota de humildad.

Tora rió - aun así no lograste entrar al ejercito...

La sonrisa de Aoi se desvaneció - eso es porque Gackt es un reverendo idiota, desde que todos los humanos lo conocen nadie lo soporta. Ni siquiera le dicen por su nombre, ¡¡Miguel no tiene nada que ver con Gackt!! ¿De dónde sacaron ese nombre? ni siquiera estamos seguros que hablen del mismo - Tora lo miró con una expresión que decía mucho - bueno está bien, tiene su crédito, pero aun asi. Lo único que pasa es que no me soporta - se alzó de hombros.

-como te va a soportar si le dijiste que parecía mujer en todos los retratos que hacen de él - sin poder evitarlo se estaba riendo. Pero en un instante estaba serio de nuevo - Aoi ten cuidado ¿si? - lo dijo con verdadera preocupación.

El mencionado chasqueó la lengua - sólo tengo que ir por un niñato a una iglesia, no es nada de cuidado - le restó importancia guiñandole el ojo - volveré para cenar - y salió de la casa, armado hasta los dientes.

-x-

La Liga de los Demonios no era muy grande, la Organización acababa con ellos a cada momento y muchos de los demonios no estaban interesados en combatir contra los ángeles, preferían vivir en las sombras y castigar a los humanos con máxima precaución. La Liga por el contrario luchaba por sus derechos, por ser vistos como iguales y porque los ángeles los dejaran hacer su trabajo, pero estaban en una enorme desventaja.

Cada que parecía haber una negociación algo pasaba que los acuerdos se iban a a la basura, además de la enorme masacre que los ángeles le ocasionaban a los demonios, eran eventos difíciles de perdonar.

Uruha había vivido en la enorme mansión de la Liga durante toda su vida, demonios entraban y salían a su antojo pero eran pocos los que en realidad habitaban ahí. Entre ellos, sus hermanos y su cuñado, el jefe de la Liga y uno de los demonios más poderosos de la tierra; se decía que él solo había logrado ocasionar la explosión del Krakatoa al mover las aguas debajo de este.

Cada ángel y cada demonio tenía una afinidad especial a un cierto elemento; unos eran muy buenos usando su elemental; otros ni siquiera podían invocarlo. Era un talento especial que ayudaba bastante en las batallas.

Caminó por el enorme pasillo del tercer piso, donde se encontraba la habitación de su hermano mayor. Estaba aburrido, no había nadie más que él, su hermano y su cuñado; y a él no le permitían salir de la casa sin compañía y previa autorización.

-¡¡Sakito!! - la voz de su hermano menor resonó por todo el pasillo, detrás de la puerta.

Sakito sonrió al ver la expresión de su pareja única, se encontraban los dos acostados sobre la enorme cama con sábanas de color morado, a punto de intimar cuando la voz los había interrumpido.

-dile que se vaya - dijo Shou, su esposo con expresión de enfado quitándose el cabello castaño rojizo de los ojos.

-¿qué tal si es algo importante? - respondió el hermoso rubio de enormes ojos azules.

-lo dudo...

Hubo tres toquidos en la puerta - Sakito, ¿estás ocupado? Estoy aburrido - dijo la voz de su hermano.

-¡Sí! - contestó Shou con enfado.

Sakito frunció el ceño - ¡Shou! - lo regañó - si estás aburrido ve con Akemi - le gritó aun con el otro encima.

-pero está de misión y no hay nadie - dijo haciendo un puchero.

-estoy ocupado Uru....

No había terminado de decirlo cuando una voz resonó en toda la enorme mansión.

-¡SHOU, NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO! - la casa vibró por unos segundos y después se detuvo.

Escucharon la risita de Uruha - creo que ya no estarás ocupado - dijo satisfecho.

Shou giró los ojos levantándose, se puso la camisa y el pantalón con más fuerza de la necesaria - me lleva el diablo, te traía unas ganas - sonrió de lado peinándose con los dedos.

-literalmente te lleva - Sakito se azotó contra la almohada suspirando.

-¡Sakito!

-Uruha, deja de molestar. Ahorita salgo....

-x-

-¿Quién es Uruha? - preguntó el padre Yuki.

Kai negó sin decir nada, después de que Reita se había desmayado había pedido ayuda para llevarlo a una habitación, donde se encontraba delirando y gritando el nombre de Uruha, una y otra vez. Por un momento el padre casi había entrado en pánico hasta que el padre Yuki apareció para calmarlo e informarle que la Organización ya estaba en proceso de enviar ayuda para el chico, quien se retorcía de aparente dolor y sudaba por la fiebre alta.

-será un demonio - siguió el padre, tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo que sucedía.

Reita ya no traía camisa, ni traía la bendita que en un principio había adornado su nariz, Kai se la había tenido que quitar para intentar controlar la fiebre con agua helada. Sin querer la había visto, la marca que adornaba su mejilla derecha; había leído sobre ella pero jamás creyó verla en persona, pero ahí estaba. Todo aquello por lo que lo habían educado, todo entrenamiento se materializaba ante sus ojos con ese chico guapo.

-también podría ser un ángel, dijo que las voces también le hablaban de ángeles. Espero la Organización no tarde mucho, no sabemos cuando el Portal puede abrirse- cambió la toalla que Reita tenía en la frente por otra con más agua fría, seguía ardiendo.

-x-

Reita despertó finalmente, agotado, confundido y sobretodo hambriento; un día de estos iba a morir debido a los ataques de las voces. Revisó a su alrededor, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, su cabeza estallaba, pero por lo menos las voces ya se habían callado. Se encontraba sobre una cama sumamente cómoda, en la habitación no había nada más que la cama y una pequeña mesa de noche con una jarra de agua y un vaso que hacía juego. Las paredes blancas sin decoración y una sola ventana con una cortina sin chiste cubriendola. Suficiente para un sacerdote, pensó.

Trató de levantarse pero se encontraba muy débil, permaneció en la cama unos cinco minutos hasta que vio a Kai entrar con una bandeja repleta de comida. Sonrió al verlo despierto y por un momento Reita se vio perdido en tan bella sonrisa.

-que bueno que ya despertaste - depositó la bandeja sobre la mesa - asumo que has de tener hambre, llevas mucho tiempo dormido - explicó.

-jamás había estado tanto tiempo inconsciente - dijo con desconcierto.

-es porque cada vez se acerca más - contestó Kai, pero Reita no lo escuchó, estaba demasiado entretenido comiendo el pan que le había llevado.

-¿porque me pasa esto? - dijo desconsolado, desesperado e incluso triste.

Kai se mordió el labio, sabía la respuesta, pero no estaba seguro si debía decírsela, se debatió un poco y finalmente se decidió, después de todo terminaría enterándose - bueno, solo para que estés tranquilo, no estás loco - lo reconfortó. Reita lo miró con admiración - eres un portal....

Reita alzó la ceja - ¿un qué?

-un portal - Kai se sentó al borde de la cama - son seres extra sensibles que pueden sentir la presencia del más allá - comenzó.

-¿como los mediums?

Asintió - algo así. Los portales sienten a los demonios y a los ángeles, los escuchan y de vez en cuando, sirven como puente - vio a Reita palidecer. Kai creyó que el chico estaba tan desesperado que estaba dispuesto a creer cualquier cosa que lo ayudara a sentirse en paz.

-¿puente?

-Los ángeles y los demonios viven en esta dimensión, como tu y como yo; sin embargo existen criaturas de dimensiones infernales que logran colarse a este mundo a través de Portales. Tú lo conoces como posesión demoníaca, pero son criaturas diferentes - dijo finalmente

-me están poseyendo - Reita tragó saliva - necesito un exorcismo

Kai hizo una mueca - no es tan fácil, necesitas un ángel que controle a esos seres - "sin embargo nunca había visto un caso como el tuyo", pensó.

-¿por qué yo? siempre pensé que si un demonio te poseía era como en las películas, casas embrujadas, jugar con tableros de ouija, qué sé yo - se alzó de hombros - yo nunca he hecho nada de eso - dijo mortificado.

Kai negó - no sé porque eres tú, sólo sé que tienes la marca - contestó - Sí, generalmente son como en las películas, pero tu caso es diferente - Se calló al escuchar un fuerte ruido sordo proveniente de la iglesia - quédate aquí - Kai iba a salir pero el padre Yuki entró violentamente a la habitación evitando su salida.

-Demonios - dijo agitado - encontraron la presencia de Akira...

-¿dónde está el enviado de la Organización?

El padre de avanzada edad negó con la cabeza - tienen que salir de aquí, antes de que los encuentren - advirtió.

Reita no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de lo que pasaba.


End file.
